Nicknames and Cake
by xxlovingthelifewelivexx
Summary: While baking a cake for Fat Amy's birthday, Chloe finds out about Beca's dying need. To give her a nickname.


"Hey, Bug? Can you get me some flour?" Chloe asked her brunette girlfriend. Hopping off the breakfast bar stool, Beca got the flour from the white cabinet.

"You know, I don't have a nickname for you Chloe." Beca thought aloud.

"That's true. I never thought about that." Chloe paused for a second. "Hmmm. You call me 'Chlo. Does that count?"

"Nope. You call me Becs so now I have to think of a nickname for you." Beca replied with a wink. "How about ginger?" Beca added with a smirk.

"Don't you dare Beca. I will start calling you sweet cheeks." Chloe warned.

"Ok, ok." Beca replied instantly. Dropping the thought, Chloe went back to baking her cake.

"Why does babe have to be so cliché? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Beca sighed running her hands through her chocolate brown locks. Sighing, Chloe dropped her mixing spoon.

"Beca, I'm serious! You don't need to give me a nickname!" Chloe reassured with a laugh. "Why is it so important to you anyways?"

"I don't know. You just have so many nicknames for me and I have zero." Chuckling softly, Chloe looked at Beca's navy blue orbs. "Beca, you don't need to give me a nickname. Just as long as you love me, I'll be fine, ok?

"Are you sure Chloe?"

"Totes." Chloe replied with a wink. Beca walked up to Chloe and gave her a hug from behind. Sighing happily, Chloe turned around and pressed her pink lips to Beca's. Suddenly realizing she had the oven preheated, and needed to put her cake batter in the pan, Chloe pulled away just as Beca started deepening the kiss.

"Shoot. I forgot to pour the cake batter into the pan." Looking over at Beca, she saw Beca standing there with a pout on her face.

" Did I just get rejected for a cake?" Beca quirked an eyebrow.

" I'm sorry babe, but I really need to bake this cake for Aubrey's party tomorrow. Later, I promise." Pouting, Beca returned to her seat and watched Chloe pour the batter into the pan. After putting the pan into the oven, Chloe walked over to Beca who was currently working on one of her "confidential mixes." Removing the headphones, Beca looked over at her redheaded girlfriend. Trying, though in vain, Chloe reached for the headphones.

"Nope. You know the rules Chloe. You can't listen to the confidential mixes." Beca said with a smirk.

"Becaaaaaaa." Chloe whined with a pout.

"Not today Beale. Those puppy eyes aren't gonna work this time." Beca said.

"Darn it." Chloe muttered. The dinging of the oven signaled the finishing of the cake. " One day I'm gonna listen to those mixes."

"Not a chance with me still here."

" I could always throw you out and keep your computer." Chloe said with a wink.

"I think we both know that would never happen. You love me too much. But that's ok, because I love you too."

"Damn you Beca Mitchell. I just wanted to listen to your mixes." Chloe whined. "But now you're being romantic. This never happens!" Beca smirked at her girlfriend's antics. Chloe leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Beca's lips. Trying to deepen the kiss, Beca cupped Chloe's face. Making there way to the bedroom, Chloe forgot about the un-iced cake on the table.

The Next Morning

The sun beat down on Chloe's sleeping figure. Beca lazily traced patterns on her girlfriend's body.

"Morning babe." Chloe smiled tiredly. Beca thought that Chloe never looked as beautiful as she did right now in the early morning sunshine. Suddenly, Beca finally thought of her nickname she would give to Chloe.

"You're my sunshine, Chlo. I finally got you a nickname. _Sunshine_." Laughing quietly, Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"You're adorable." Suddenly Chloe's phone alerted her with a text from Aubrey.

" Hey party's at 12. Don't forget the cake. You better hope your homemade icing taste as good as it did last time for Amy."

"Shit I forgot to put the icing on the cake." Chloe slapped her forehead.

Smirking Beca said, "Better hurry before Amy crushes you. After all she did wrestle a crocodile." With a huff Chloe got out of bed and went to try to ice the cake in 30 minutes.


End file.
